Los Juegos del Hambre Un nuevo miembro en la familia cap 1
by Camila LV
Summary: Katniss Everdeen esta casada con Peeta Mellark, tiene una hija pequeña y viene un segundo hijo en camino. Katniss no sabe como decirle a Peeta que esta embarazada
1. Chapter 1

SIGUEME EN TWITTER COMO carvii1231

-Stela- grito, -Stela- vuelbo a gritar, nadie contesta, de pronto siento unas manitas que me agarran las piernas, -ahí estas- le digo a mi pequeña hija, ella se pone en frente de mi y me sigue abrazando, ella sube sus manitos queriendo que la cargue, -hoy no- le digo, me hace caso y se va, -ve a buscar a papa- le grito mientras ella corre y juega, me siento cansada y me seinto un momento, acavo de darme cuenta que estoy embarazada, apenas hace 2 dias, tenia ya un retraso de 8 días, entonces fui a la farmacia, compre una prueba y salió positiva. El problema es que, no se como decirle a Peeta, se que le agradara la idea, pero Stela, ella si se va a poner celosa de tener un nuevo hermanita o hermanita. De pronto siento un mareo, pongo mis codos en mis rodillas, mis manos en los cachetes y cierro los ojos por un momento, respiro y espero a que se me pasen las nauseas, -he Katnip- e dice Peeta burlándose de Gale, pongo una cara de "are you fucking kidding me" y luego me rio, quiero olvidarlo en verdad, pero esque, pase tan buenos momentos con el, cuando me dava pan, o cazabamos ardillas en el bosque, cuando nos besamos pero también el… mato a Prim y eso no se lo perdonare nunca. -¿Qué tienes amor?- me dice Peeta mientras me agarra el hombro, me volteo, lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules y lo beso, - buenas noticias- le digo mientras me paro y lo miro con ojos coquetos, lo espero, el se queda pensando, -¿a que te refieres?- me pregunta, le coqueteo con la mirada y sigo caminando hacia el cuarto, Peeta me sigue, -aaah, ya entiendo, quieres jugar sucio ¿no?- me dice, sonrio y lo beso mientras le desato el nudo de su mandil de panadero, el pone sus manos en mis caderas y me empieza a sobar las pompas con ancias, le quito en mandil y le meto las manos por debajo del pantalón, lo toco y lo disfruto, siento como se va poniendo duro y lo éxito poco a poco hasta que le mete sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, el también me toca con exitacion, se desespera y me quita la blusa, inmediatamente me quita el brassier y me dejo ver, el me besa por el cuello, baja y baja, llega a mis pechos y los besa, sus manos los aplastan y las junta, disfruta jugar con ellas mientras yo sigo jugando con el, me desespero y le bajo el pantalón con todo y ropa interior, luego la playera y el esta totalmente desnudo frente ami, el se mira, yo me miro y me bajo el pantalón con todo y ropa interior, nos seguimos besando, el me recuesta en la cama y nos seguimos besando,nos recorremos el cuerpo con la lengua y con las manos cuando de pronto escucho unos pasitos, mi corazón se ajita, Peeta me esta besando allá abajo, yo estoy acostada y con una mano le siento el cabello mientras el hace lo suyo,cuando de pronto me siento, -que paso, ¿te mordi?- me pregunta Peeta, me quedo seria tratando de escuchar con mi oído bionico, -¡Stela!- le grito, Peeta que tabien estaba acostado pero boca abajo se sienta en cunclillas y corre al baño a esconderse, ami no me da tiempo de reaccionar, entra al cuarto que estaba con la puerta abierta la pequeña Stela, me mira fijamente y asqueada, -que hacias- me dice, me rio para disimular, - emmm ¿yo? Aah si, este… estaba cambiándome- le digo, ella me mira fijamente, -y…¿Qué te vas a poner?- me pregunta, volteo a mi alrededor, solo están mi ropa tirada y la ropa de Peeta también, -este, no se, ahurita veo, Stela por favor salte- le digo mientras cierro la puerta, cuando ella sale le pongo seguro y regreso a la cama, -ya puedes salir- le digo a Peeta y veo como la manija del baño gira y sale el, sige desnudo y ya no podemos seguir, al parecer le gano, se le ve mojado con una sustancia blanquisca, nimodo, para la próxima será, me acerco a el, lo beso y le doy sus pantalones, -¿no dejaste tu pan en el horno?- le digo, el se pone los pantalones rápido y se va corriendo a la cocina.

Mientras Peeta esta en la cocina yo me visto y pienso en como decirle que esoy embarazada, que vamos a ser papas otra vez, pienso, pienso y pienso, ¿Qué pasa si solo le digo concretamente? Creo que es lo mejor y decidida abro la puerta y bajo hasta la cocina, -Peeta, tengo algo que decirte- mi seguridad se desvanece, me pongo pálida y nerviosa, empiezo a sudar y veo el pan quemado de Peeta en una bandeja igualmente chamusqueada, el me coje de la cintura, -estoy embarazada- le digo rápido, y antes de que el hablara lo interrumpo, -si lo se, es extraño, pero paso y ya- digo, Peeta sonríe y me abraza,-funciono- el dice,- ¿funciono que?- le digo, -cambie tus pastillas anticonceptivas por vitaminas sabor naranja- me dice riendoce, vuelvo a poner mi cara de "are you fucking kidding me" le doy una cachetada mientras el se ríe, para de reir,- pero Katniss amor, entiéndeme, yo quería tener un hijo mas,- me dice mientras esta atrás de mi cojiendome los hombros, me volteo para verlo, el me roba un beso de piquito, me hace reir y lo abrazo, -y, ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a Stella?- le pegunto, -aah, fácil, déjamelo todo amí, yo le explico con el arte del pan- me dice, me rio y me voy, finjo qu subo al uarto, pero no, en realidad me quedo escuchando en las escaleras, escucho como Peeta llama a Stela y ella viene corriendo del jardín, no puedo escuchar mucho, pero escucho los pasos de Stela llendose al jardín otra vez, ¿tan rápido fue todo? Me paro y camino hacia Peeta, -¿Y?- le digo, -todo esta bien- me responde, me conformo, le sonrio tiernamente y subo a mi cuarto.

Peeta y yo fuimos con el dr. Flavius y me indicó que tenia un mes y una semana de embarazo, todo va perfectamente bien, era solo 1, no sabemos si es niño o niña, -lo que venga- dice Peeta pero yo se que en el fondo quiere un niño, para formar la parejita y que aprenda a cargar costales de harina como el. En cambio yo, yo deverdad estoy feliz con lo que venga, si es una niña, perfecto, otra nena delicada y hermosa, y si es niño perfecto también, igualito a su padre, encantador.


	2. Un nuevo miembro en la familia cap 2

Empecé a usar ropa de maternidad pronto, pasaron 7 meces y yo ya tenia 8, caí en depresión, me sentia muy sola. A Peeta no le gusta hacer el amor conmigo cuando estoy embarazada porque dice que es peligroso, el recuerda cuando nació su hermano menor antes de tiempo porque sus padres tenían relaciones muy a menudo y bueno el se despierta muy temprano y se va a la panadería, regresa en la noche y Stela se va a la escuela; mientrastanto yo sola, acaricio a Buttercup aveces, no cocino ni limpio la casa, no puedo, se me dificulta mucho.

Disfruto mas estar en un estado normal porque Peeta se da unas escapadas de la panadería a la hora de la comida, comemos, hacemos el amor cada dia y el regresa al trabajo; tengo la energía se sacar a Stela al parque, la paseo un momento, y regresamos a la casa, yo a limpiar y esperamos a que llegue su papa.

Solo quería un poco de cariño, quizá de amigos, pero Madge y Gale ya no están aquí, Finnick tampoco, solo estaría Johanna y Annie, un baby shower no es un baby shower con tan pocas personas, a parte que Johanna esta lejos de aquí, y Annie esta ocupada con su hijo aunque ya este grande, ella adora a su hijo, Ethan lo es todo para ella, finalmente, es el único recuerde que tiene de Finnick.

Pasa un mes mas y estoy por cumplir los 9, por fin estoy lista, ahora si a esperar a que llegue el bebe. Peeta ya no va a trabajar, solo por si a caso halla alguna emergencia hasta que por fin un viernes 4 siento la primera contracción en la mañana, volteo a ver a Peeta y el sigue dormido, decido esperar un poco para que siga durmiendo un poco, son solo contracciones leves, pero no puedo, no soy buena aguantando dolores, después de mi quemadura en la pierna en los primeros juegos del hambre, el no poder gritar era horrible; ahora me quejo por cualquier cosa y claro, que un bebe salga por tu vagina duele muchísimo mas que una quemadura en la pierna. Despierto a Peeta, -ya viene el bebe- le grito, el se para inmediatamente, se pone una camisa, unos panalones y zapatos. Yo sigo sentada en la cama y cuando intento pararme veo que ya estoy mojada, se me ha roto la fuente, ¿tan rápido? , sorprende, cuando Stela nació tardé un dia aproximadamente en que saliera, en cambio si ya se me rompió la fuente, al parecer será mas rápido, -aaaaaaaaah- grito mientras me agarro la barriga; Peeta se asusta, el no sabe controlar esta clase de situaciones, y menos cuando se juega 2 vidas, la de su esposa y un hijo. El me agarra las manos y me ayuda a pararme, intento caminar pero no puedo, siento que si abro las piernas se me cae el bebe. Nos tardamos mucho, yo sigo gritando y Peeta esta alarmado, finalmente me carga, bajamos las escaleras y me pone en el auto. En el auto fue peor, estaba ensuciando todo y dejamos a Stela durmiendo, la pobre se va a sustar cuando despierte, tenemos que llamar a algiuen rápido, llamamos a Haymitch con la esperanza de que este sobrio.

Llegamos al hospital y me internan de inmediato, Peeta entra conmigo a la sala y después de pujar y pujar por tan solo una hora escucho un llanto, estoy agarrando a Peeta, volteo a verlo y veo como llora, yo lloro también, -es un niño- dice Peeta con la voz llorosa, bajo las piernas para verlo, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos grises como yo. Lo agarro con delicadeza, lo beso en la frente y veo como las enfermeras se lo llevan a bañarse y vacunarlo.

Lo traen y recibo unas cuantas visitas como Haymitch que trajo a Stela, Effie por su puesto, mi mama viene a verme y ya.

Ahora somos una familia feliz, volvemos a la rutina unos meces después, yo me quedo en casa, nombramos Cinna a nuestro hijo, Peeta le cambia los pañales y lo baña; es un exelente padre. Al cabo de 1 mes Peeta y yo volvemos a ser una pareja normal, a tener intimidad y largas platicas. Lo amo y no lo dejaría nunca.

Sígueme en Twitter: carvii1231


End file.
